


Hot

by Gatejunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatejunkie/pseuds/Gatejunkie
Summary: It's a hot night and Jack can't sleep.
Kudos: 3





	Hot

Jack groaned as he glanced at the clock's glaring red numbers. How did time manage to stand still in the middle of the night for cryin' out loud? With a heartfelt sigh, he began to roll onto his side, the crisp cotton sheets a pleasant scratch to his naked skin. Sweaty legs tangled in bedcoverings, wringing a growl from his lips before he kicked the restraining wrappings free.

Scrunching his pillow into a shape which would comfort instead of torment his neck, he glanced at the open window and the slightly billowing curtains. A sultry breeze played like a whisper over his moist skin. His weary eyelids closed as the soft caress soothed overheated limbs. A particularly strong puff of air tickled chest hair and dredged a low moan from Jack's throat.

"Sara." The sighed name accompanied the rasp of sound.

Haunted brown eyes snapped open. Those secret night thoughts ushered in insanity and no rest. He had to get some shut-eye before tomorrow's mission or he'd be a liability to his team. What would happen if his sleep-deprived brain failed to register danger and someone, probably Daniel, got hurt?

Flinging aside the last of his bedding, Jack rose and headed for his bathroom. Soft carpet tickled his bare feet before cool tile replaced it. Not bothering to click on the light, he opened the glass door, stepped into the shower and turned the knobs. A gasp followed as icy wetness tingled over-sensitive skin. He leaned toward the bracing flow, welcoming the quiet hiss of the water as it played over his too hot body.

Liquid tongues of relief bathed his awakening senses. Gentle drumming massaged his scalp as his short hair plastered to his skin. Tilting his head back, Jack allowed the cold moisture to briefly fill his mouth before he ducked his head and let the streaming fluid slide down the length of his back. His fingers splayed against the tile as he felt the chilling rivulets run between his buttocks and down the length of his legs. His toes curled at the fondling sensation.

Sara had loved to kiss the space between his shoulder blades before slowly moving her lips down the hard planes of his eager body. He cherished threading his fingers in the soft silk of her hair.

Of their own will, Jack's hands dropped from the wall in remembrance of his ex-wife's loving touch. He reached out to stroke himself, needing a release from the urgent demands of his memories.

"God, Sara I miss you so much." The admission came on a half sob. Fingers which were about to rub gently curved toward the palms of his hands, balling into fists. He lifted his face to the stinging water, letting it wipe the hint of tears away. Several heartbeats passed before he could shore up the walls of control. It didn't matter if he was alone. One weakness always led to another.

Unable to remain in the womblike enclosure of the shower any longer, Jack jerked the knobs to off, pushed open the door, and stood shivering on the tile, heedless of the moisture saturating the surface beneath his bare feet. He grabbed for a thick terrycloth towel and scrubbed at his hair before blotting the wetness from his cooled body.

Even dog tired and aching for the one woman's touch which was now denied to him, he returned the towel in its proper place before going back to his empty bed. God forbid a sign of his night distress should greet his bloodshot eyes in the morning. He needed a clear mind to face the dangers of his workday. Everyone counted on him to set the tone.

Jack flopped on the bed, sighing with relief that the sheets were no longer carrying his body warmth. They would be soon enough, but for this moment, his cool skin retained the relief found in the shower.

An easing which couldn't douse the embers of passion in his broken heart.

With another soft sigh, Jack closed his eyes, begging sleep to take him away to a place where love didn't fade and promises remained unbroken. The pillow gently cushioned his face. He took it as a sign slumber would soon steal over him in long, languorous waves. Jack took a deep breath, then another, feeling his pulse slow with the oxygen. He concentrated on the air entering and leaving his body. In. Out. In. Out. The simple rhythm soothed and untangled tensed nerves.

Long, long breathy hours later, he felt a ghostly lingering of a lover's touch on his willing skin. Wrapped in sleep, Jack smiled with the pleasure of being held by a perfect dream.

**The End**


End file.
